A Choice Of None
by Ari Powwel
Summary: [one-shot, extremely long school contest fic] I know that although he’s offering me a choice, there is really only one decision I can make. And this does not bother me. I want to take this path, he’s not choosing my path for me. . . . right?


OH. MY. EFFING. GRASS.

I would like to say, I am so incredibly sorry for leaving off on _everything_, but life in particular is being a bitch. Yet, I understand this is no excuse for leaving my account untouched. Please bear with me, as I **_will_**finish everything. I've just . . . geh. 

I suppose the biggest reason I haven't updated lately is because of an original story my friends and I are working on, called One Month (see my bio for an excerpt). In addition, dance is a royal pain in the ass, and I've gotten addicted to Final Fantasy, and everything that could have happened to make me not write, has. I was going to write one weekend, but there was a lunar eclipse. I am _extremely_ into astronomy, and so I _had_ to watch it! The next week, I was sick, and spent the entire week in my room, which is about as far away from the computer as possible, and that Friday I left for a thing called Acquire the Fire, which was fun (although I didn't agree with everything they said.) That killed that weekend. After that, I had about a week to write this, for the school story contest, and after that was Thanksgiving, which I spent playing Final Fantasy X-2 before I had to return it yesterday.

I hope you can forgive me for leaving you hanging like that, but . . . **shrugs helplessly**

**Title:** A Choice Of None  
**Author name:** Ari Powwel  
**Author email:** eight_muses@hotmail.com  
**Spoilers:** . . . none  
**Summary: **[school contest fic] I know that although he's offering me a choice, there is really only one decision I can make. And this does not bother me. I _want_ to take this path, he's not choosing my path for me.  
Right?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by various publishers including but not limited to Disney Interactive and Square Co., Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Statistics:** 13 pages  
8,067 words  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kingdom Hearts.

'Nuff said. There is no light, leaving us to wander through the darkness. There is no land, just the darkness. There is no air, just the darkness. Ansem said that darkness covers, consumes all, and I'm left to wonder if he was right. 

After all, what am I surrounded by but darkness?

And the darkness is slowly penetrating my defenses. I can tell, though how, I do not know. I know that I am slowly succumbing, and it alarms me. I am starting to forget the days of childhood, of Destiny Islands, of warm, sunny sands and clear blue waters, of the paopu tree, the obstacle course, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Sora, and Kairi. Kairi . . . I sigh the name, wondering about her. I do not know how long it has been, or if time is the same on both sides of the door, for that matter, yet I find myself wondering about her. I'm sure she's grown more beautiful than ever. Her bright eyes have always amazed me, as has her ability to make the best of any situation. However, as I sit in the inky blackness, I wonder what she would say not . . . But I'm sure she and Sora are both back on the islands again, and it saddens me slightly, to know that they're together . . . they're meant for each other, Sora and Kairi; their names even sound nice together. Nevertheless, I still wish it could be me.  

I stand, gripping a long wooden pole similar to the one Tidus uses, and close my eyes, focusing. I may now hate my actions of long ago, but I will admit that what I learned will be of use. And _I won't be ashamed._

I learned this lesson long ago. I will not be ashamed of my actions, for they cannot be retracted or edited; only dealt with. I have done what I've done, and there will be no regrets. _Regretting an action is like wishing for the moon. Neither produces anything and both are a waste of time and emotion._

Or so they said.

I still regret, though I will not harbor my regret over it for long. I cannot help but be sorry that I was opposed to Sora the entire time. I _knew_ he wouldn't turn against Kairi and myself, but . . . it was easier to believe that. Yet _the easiest path is not always the correct one. Sometimes the hardest path is not always the correct one. You must always create your own path; you must never walk along by a course someone else has set for you._ I should have known that Sora wasn't turning. I should have known that I was the one who was troubling others. I should have known.

But it is too late for that. I shake my head, clearing it of my lament and lessons that had been drilled into me at a young age, and concentrate instead on finding the King. And in that one second, I can see from Kingdom Hearts; I can see an older Kairi standing on my island, staring out into the sunset. I see her lips moving, but I cannot hear what she says, though I can see the depressing look in her eyes. And then it is gone, instead replaced by a light in the distance. I stride towards it, ignoring the masses of Heartless that are nearby, ignoring the half-hearted blows they aim at my ankles. We have fought many times in the past year, but I am not sure how it is that I still live. The King must have somehow heightened my abilities, though he says it is because I have nothing weighing down my desires anymore. And he is right. Now, the only thing I dream of is not new worlds, but going back to the old Destiny Islands, where I can see my friends. I don't—no, _can't_—let my life pass by without going back. And so I fight. I fight for the right to go home.

The light, so convivial, is far from my current position, and I know it will be a journey of its own to reach it. But it is a welcome journey. After all, _that which does not kill you makes you stronger_, ne? 

And I won't let anything kill me. 

As I travel toward the light, I must fight. I can defeat them easily enough, but they will not die, being spawned of the shadow. This is their home, their birthplace. There is no permanent defeat of them. The momentary thrill of battle fades into a dull monotony: they attack, I parry, I attack, and they burst into smoke. After awhile, I run by any shadows that appear, annoyed by the lack of difficulty they boast. 

The light is before me, now, beckoning me into its mysterious depths. I hesitate a moment, then step into it, thoughts of destinations swirling through my mind. Everything is white, pure light, so bright it blinds me. Then it is gone, and I am standing in a room, dim enough to suit my sensitive sense of sight. Around me, tacked in neat rows to the walls, are several pictures, each bearing a place. I step forward, and a voice tells me, 'You are at the Choosing of the Ways. Choose well.'

'What do you mean, choosing of the ways?' I ask it, not really expecting a response.

'Choose your destination,' it says, and the pictures seem to emit a slight glow, of sorts.

I step up to the cards, looking at each one closely. There are several I've seen before, such as Traverse Town, and Hollow Bastion. There are some that I _haven't_ yet seen, like the ones titled Atlantis, or London. But one card seems to call to me, and though I can't see it, my hand reaches up, almost involuntarily, fingers brushing the picture. 

'You have chosen,' says the voice, and I find myself traveling through light again. I bring up a hand to my eyes; I know that once I am out, I will need to use the old blindfold that I had been given earlier, by the King. He'd explained to me that after being in the darkness for so long, I would need something to protect myself from the brilliance of the light, and he'd given me a strip of long, soft black material. A blindfold. 

As I travel, I wonder how long the trip will take, and where I am headed. However, a 'trip' is no way to describe my flight through light, silver hair streaming behind me, wind stinging at my face.

Then I am out, stumbling into a dim, musty room. No, not room, I realize as I straighten up, squinting around. The sun shines brightly through a hole in the 'ceiling', and I know by the smells and laughter carried on the morning breeze that I am finally home. I smile as I reach for my blindfold, and as I tie the soft material around my eyes, a laugh escapes my lips. Home. Such a wonderful word. 

I look around at the walls, eyes protected from the harsh light now. I can still see; the blindfold, though meant to prevent light from stinging my eyes, is translucent. I run my fingers over the rough sketches that the stone 'walls' bear, remembering the stories behind each one. There are Selphie's love stories, Wakka's heated blitzball games, and Tidus's tales of inter-planetary travel. My eyes widen slightly as I notice that there is a picture of what seems to be a gummi ship, and I wonder vaguely if he could foretell the future when he told us of these. I find my old tales, real-life tales, and smile again. No one had known that _all_ of these were true, and I smirk slightly as I find my telling of Sora's Monster, as it has come to be known as. 

Sora had thought he'd heard a monster in the secret place, and when the two boys went to investigate, they had found it to be only the wind. 

All this had been verified by Sora, but he had not been present for the next part, and so no one knew that what followed this was factual. 

_Afterwards, they began to leave the old cavern, to visit a girl who had come to the islands during a meteor shower a few days before. Riku glanced back, and saw a keyhole, shining in the center of the old wood of the mysterious door. As he stared, transfixed, he heard a voice, whispering to him. He didn't know what it said, but the voice held him rooted to the spot, eyes fixated on the door. The voice began to chant, voice rising as it did. Riku heard a roar of '__apparterrete alla scuro!' and the door changed, to one of marble. A tendril of darkness escaped from it as it cracked open, twining about the young boy as though testing him. He raised an eyebrow in questioning curiosity (always the sardonic one), and as though understanding, the darkness enveloped him, cutting off all senses. A couple moments later, the boy crumpled to the ground, unconscious._

_Riku woke up again in the Secret Place, several hours later, as was evident by the dark sky. He glanced at the door, somewhat worried about what he could recall, but the golden border twinkled innocently in the dim light. He scrambled up and out of the cave, more than a bit frightened._

I shudder as I realize that it was then that I was turned to the dark. Although I hadn't really walked down the path of dark until years later, I had been shown the dark on that day, and it would affect me in my decisions later.

I continue on, circling the small room slowly, taking my time as I look at each picture and recall the story that goes along with it. Eventually, though, I find one picture that has no story. It is hidden behind a boulder, and I wonder if it has just been recently added, or whether it was there before our venture ever started. Two faces, turned toward each other as though talking. I recognize Sora's scratchy drawing at once, and Kairi's smooth style as well. I can tell by Kairi's drawing that she has drawn Sora, and I suppose that Sora's is Kairi. Two arms stretch from one to the other, each holding a paopu in its grasp. _'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives . . . no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it!'_ I remember my words to Sora, so long ago, and my heart sinks, knowing that Kairi has chosen him. I wonder to myself when this drawing was made, and whether or not they have fulfilled the unspoken promise that lingers there.

_There is no use lamenting over another. People come, and people go. There is no use to wishing for one already gone._ I repeat the words to myself, and realizing that looking at this picture will only make me miserable, continue on.

Finally, I reach the mouth of the cave, having been slowed in my trek around the small place by my desire to look at the old pictures, and amble along the path slowly, grasping each overhead branch as it comes along, a habit which has not left me, even after all these years. At the mouth of the cave, I look out at the island, pleased to see that it has not changed, even after all this time. A smile springs to my face, and I turn my face to the diluted sunlight that filters through the shade created by the palms around me. 

And in that moment, I step out of the shadows and into the light.

I pace to the small waterfall nearby, as always, looking up to its top. I step into the pool of water, shivering slightly at its cold temperature. I walk to the other side, to where the falls cascade into the clear waters (a walk of about seven feet, in total), and seat myself beneath the falls, allowing the water to surge over my shoulders and soak my clothing immediately. I tip my head back into the water, and the water streams through my hair, flows over my face, the blindfold becoming sodden and plastered to my eyes. I sigh with pleasure; it is so good to be home.

*        *        *

I pull out of the game, struggling through the ocean to the shore. Selphie lets out a shriek as both Wakka and Tidus gang up on her, overpowering her with ease. I'm not really sure how we even managed to do as well as we did when _I_ was playing, as Selphie is easily the more athletic of us. Selphie scrambles over to the shore a moment after, dripping water on me as she squeezes the water out of her hair. A drop of water hits my face, and as I sit up, she laughs. 'Selphie!' I wail, wiping the drop away. 'What was that for?'

She shrugs, sitting down by me. 'I don't know, just felt like it.'

I sigh, though giggling, and pull my knees to me, wrapping my arms around them. I gaze over the sea for a few moments before Selphie asks, quietly:

'Are they ever coming back?'

I lower my face into my knees, and when my response comes, I know it is muffled. 'I hope, Selphie. I hope.'

We both sit in silence for a few more minutes, and I can almost feel it when Selphie gets up and walks away silently. 

_Oh, Sora, Riku, where are you two?_ _Don't you know what the islands are like without you?_

I wish they'd come back. I miss the sounds of their wooden swords rebounding off each other, day in and day out. The others couldn't really understand how I could just sit and watch them, but to me, it was like a dance. A dance between friends, each parrying the other gracefully, then swinging back to counter. It was almost an art, and they were the artists. Each knew what the other thought, and would counteract exactly while the other moved. Together, they would speed their movements, until their battle was almost too quick to actually watch, and you could only hope neither made a mistake. Then, as one, they would slow, until both came to a stop, swords held up, crossing each other. Each knew the other was his equal, and though both trained, they wouldn't—_couldn't_—defeat the other. 

However, they would only perform this sacred dance when there was few to none around, and as far as I knew, none of the other kids knew that Sora was Riku's equal. I recall once, overhearing Tidus saying to Sora, 'You'll never beat Riku,' and giggling, silently agreeing. No, Sora would never beat Riku, but Riku would never beat Sora, either. 

A seagull calls, startling me out of my reverie. I stand, as it is getting hotter, and walk along the beach, allowing the waves to run over my bare feet. I walk to the docks, where we had all dropped our overclothes, and pull them on, pulling my shoes on last. After this, I walk to the Secret Place, but—

I stop dead as I see a figure, sitting placidly beneath the falls. I would recognize that stunning silver hair anywhere. 'Riku?'

*        *        *

'Riku?' I hear Kairi breathe, and I stiffen slightly. I hear a splash as she steps into the water, and hear the water moving as she nears. I open my eyes now, watching her step nearer, nearer . . . her hand reaches out to grasp my blindfold, and my hand shoots out, catching her by the wrist. I hear her gasp, and I let go, knowing that she'll know not to touch it now. And anyways, _it isn't proper to restrain a girl._

'Hello, Kairi,' I say, standing. 'It's been a while.'

She nods. 'It has.' With these words, she embraces me. I hesitate a moment, but then, I place my arms around her, as well.

It just feels right.

*        *        *

I bury my face into Riku's wet chest, inhaling his scent. He's still the same, even after all this time. I smile, hugging him harder. We stand here, time unbroken, until a shout cuts the air, and Riku steps back, glancing toward the sound. His eyes are covered; why, I do not know. 'Come on,' I say. 'We'll get you something to change into.' He nods in agreement, and together, we walk to the docks, where my small boat is waiting. 

Riku insists on rowing us back to the islands, so I sit across from him, watching. Again, the question is in my mind, and I finally voice it. 'Riku, why do you have a blindfold?'

He takes a moment to answer, and when he does, his words come slowly, as though calculated beforehand. 'I wear it because of the darkness. Not because it's gotten to me,' he adds, 'but because the darkness has effected my eyesight. Surely you've gone from a dark room out into the bright sun? Imagine leaving pitch darkness and emerging in this light. Your eyes couldn't handle it. So I wear this.'

His tone lies, though. There is more to that blindfold than his simple explanation. I wonder if he is hiding from the past, now; hiding from the world.

*        *        *

'You know, your mom was worried sick about you,' Kairi tells me, leading me through the house. I am fairly confident of where I am going, and in addition, I can see through the blindfold, but her hand grasps mine firmly, directing me cautiously. As we scale the grand staircase, Kairi explains, 'Your parents left the house some time ago, but Asa still lives in the other house, and so both houses are under his name.'

'I see,' I reply, brain processing this information. Asa, whom I always called Yukio, is my older brother. He won't be very happy that I've returned. 

Kairi seems to catch onto my train of thought, and sighs. 'Asa's not as awful as you seem to think he is. He was worried, too. Even if he tried not to show it.'

I snort. 'Probably wondering about a family discount?' There is no venom in my retort, and we both know it. After all, he is my brother, and _though we fight, though we threaten each other, though we have claimed to hate each other, we love each other forever and always, for we are family._

Kairi laughs. 'Here we are,' she says, pushing the door open. I follow her, and breathe in the familiar smell of my room. I watch as Kairi strides to my bureau, pulling open a drawer. 

She passes me a long-sleeved, hooded dark green shirt, the inside of it pale gray. 'This?' I laugh, accepting the jeans she hands me afterwards. 

'I like that shirt,' she replies, shrugging. 'It suits you.'

I smile again (it seems like I've been doing a lot of that today) and go into the bathroom, dropping my sodden clothes into the bathtub as I dry off and change. As I exit, I see Kairi, looking out the window. 'Better?' I ask, holding out my arms for inspection. 

Kairi turns and nods, grinning. 'Now, if only I could see what's behind that blindfold,' she says, running a finger over my eyes. 

'Do you really want to?' I ask.

'Of course I do!' she responds.

'Shut the blinds,' I tell her, moving to turn out all the lights but the bathroom, which has been dimmed to almost nothing. When all of this is done, I allow Kairi to reach back and undo the knot that holds the soft material to my eyes. As it falls away, I look up at her, and she looks straight into my eyes. 

We stare into each other's eyes for a good fifteen seconds before she sighs, 'Oh, it really _is_ you!' and flings her arms around me again, squeezing me as if she fears I'll disappear. Again, I am at a loss of what to do, and I remain motionless, unsure of my next action. 'Riku,' Kairi says, pulling back. 'I've missed you.'

_And I, you, Kairi._

'We should go over to Twilight Isle,' Kairi tells me, a mischievous gleam in her eye. 'They'll be so shocked to see you!'

I chuckle, retying my blindfold around my eyes. 'I bet.'

*        *        *

He was running through a world of darkness. There was nothing before him, nothing after, just pure darkness. Why was he running? He didn't know, but he was sure that he couldn't slow, or else it would catch up to him.

_Whatever _it _was . . ._

_He tripped, falling to the ground. He let out a cry of pain as his knee scraped the ground, and his eyes widened. Wasn't this a dream? And if it was a dream, why was he in pain? Dreams couldn't hurt you—least, that's what he'd been told. Then—he gasped as he realized the truth: it wasn't a dream. _

_He scrambled up, running faster now than before, afraid now. As he ran, he chanted the lessons he'd been told over and over: a Renegadu does not lie, a Renegadu does not scream. A Renegadu does not scream, nor cry in public, for this will bring a veil of shame over the old and loyal House of Renegadu. A Renegadu does not fail, does not give up, and does not _run from his battles._ He turned, elbows raised, ready to fight his unseen enemy. 'Where are you?!' he shouted, voice cracking in fear. As he glanced around, balanced lightly on the balls of his feet, something dark, heavy, and broad slammed into him, throwing him to the ground. He let out a cry of helplessness, unable to peel it away from his face. He couldn't breathe, he knew it: The blackness was going to consume him. No! He couldn't let that happen! He fought harder, straining to escape from the shroud. But no, there was no way to escape, and he slowly stopped his struggle, giving up._

_And Riku Renegadu sat up in bed, eyes wide from his nightmare._

*        *        *

'Riku?' Kairi asked me. 'Are you okay?' 

I blinked, unseen by her though the material covering my eyes. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Liar,' she accuses.

'Yeah, so?' I smirk slightly, then let out a 'hey!' as she punches me in the arm. 

'What's wrong?' she asks.

'I don't know . . .' I reply, solemn now. 'Just remembering stuff. Stuff I'd rather forget.'

'Oh . . . then I won't ask if you want to tell me about it.' We are silent for a moment, then she asks, '_Do_ you want to tell me about it?'

I hesitate, then tell her, 'Just a nightmare I had once.'

When I don't continue, Kairi says, 'Oh?'

_A Renegadu will never show weakness._ ' . . . I was running through the darkness, and I couldn't see anything. I knew there was something behind me, but I was afraid. I didn't want to fight it. But I knew I had to fight it, so I turned around, but it . . . it got me, instead.'

'What was it?' Kairi asks in a whisper.

'I'm not sure . . .' I reply. 'But, come on, let's go.'

Kairi agrees, and we set off once again, hand in hand. 

_It sure is taking a long time to get to the island . . ._ I pull the oar handles to my chest again. 'Kairi, how far are we?'

'Well, we _were_ less than five minutes away,' she answers uncertainly. 'But now there's this fog . . . it's so strange. Where did it come from?'

Before I can answer, the boat bumps into the shore. I climb out, waiting for Kairi, who stands close to me as I drag the boat up onshore, making sure the tide wouldn't wash it away. As I do so, I feel a strange warmth on my back, penetrating my clothes in its intensity. 'The sun's coming out,' Kairi says, and I can tell she's looking toward it. 'The fog's disappearing.'

'Good,' I answer. 'Where are we?'

'Somewhere I've never been,' she responds. 'There's this huge castle a bit away . . . it seems to be the center of the world. I don't understand, Riku. I thought Sora replaced all the barriers between the worlds . . . didn't he?'

_I thought so, too . . ._ 'I guess there are more ways to travel between worlds than gummi ships.' I look up at the castle, white and blue in the bright sunshine.

'Guess so . . .' there is a moment of silence, then a slight cry from Kairi. I turn around, and can immediately see what has surprised her: our boat, along with the sand and waters that carried it, is gone. 'Riku, the boat's gone! So is . . . everything. It's like it was never even there!'

I curse, already knowing what we'll have to do. 'We're supposed to go to the castle, I suppose.'

'Then let's go,' Kairi decides, taking off at a run. I follow her, amazed at the speed she runs at. It is evident to me that she has always let Sora and I run ahead while she followed at a more leisurely pace, for now she and I run at the same speed toward the castle. However, after a moment, she stops, looking back. 'Oh! I nearly forgot—Riku, you're right here? But I thought—'

'I can see fine,' I assure her. Catching the doubtful look on her face, I shake my head with a chuckle. 'I'm fine, Kairi. Now, come on. The castle is waiting.'

She nods, now, and we start off again, running, then eventually slowing to a walk. The castle is further away then it first appeared, and as we walk, I am able to study it closer. It is rather large, white with blue roofing. The turrets are curved, and the entire structure has a rather cartoonish appearance. Golden flags are flown from all the towers' peaks, and the palace is embellished with gold. I look down at the ground and realize that the path we are walking down is gold, as well, and that it will lead us straight to the castle. 

Finally we reach the gates, large, wrought iron gates with the letters 'DC' inscribed into them. They open slowly, as if expecting us. 'This is kind of creepy . . .' Kairi says, creeping closer to me.

I agree with her secretly, but I cannot show it. After all, _a Renegadu never shows weakness, and feelings are weakness._ Instead, I continue on into the courtyard, looking around slowly. The gates clang shut behind us, and I feel Kairi jump beside me. It's all silent . . . unnatural . . . we carry on into the palace, torches lighting themselves as we near them, then going out behind us. One time, as we near an intersection, the torches light one single path, as though leading us to our final destination.

It's strange, how such a welcoming place can seem so peculiar.

Finally, we climb a flight of stairs, and emerge into a white hall. There is a red carpet through the center of the floor, and light pours in through the windows. We walk down it in silence, as we have the entire time, slowing as we near a giant pair of soft blue doors. As we step off the carpet that leads to the doors, there is a slight creak, and Kairi and I turn in unison. The doors, so grand and imposing before, are still shut, but in the edge of the left one, is a smaller door, wide open. We share a glance, before peering around the corner. Inside is a magnificent room, wide and high-ceilinged, and almost completely bare. There are purple draperies on the walls, and the red carpet cuts a pathway through the canter of the room. On the other side of the hall, opposite from us, is a throne, as well as two statues, each dwarfing the throne: one of a mage (this is evident from the hat on his head and the magic rod in his grip) and one of a knight. The knight is about twice as tall as the mage, which, in turn, is six times the throne's height. And on that throne sits—

'Don't just wait outside the door! Come in!' the King's forever-bright voice breaks through the silence.

'Now, it's nice to catch up and all, but you didn't bring us here for mere discussion. What's going on?' I ask.

'Blunt as always, I see,' the king says, laughing. 'But you are correct, Riku. There is much more going on from the last time I saw you. The Keybearer, who we last saw closing the doors to Kingdom Hearts, is missing.'

'Sora's missing?!' Kairi and I both ask, though in different tones. Mine is incredulous, while Kairi's is panicked, though we are both worried.

The king nods gravely. 'Yes. I heard from his companions this morning. They say that he left late last night, saying there was something he needed to do. They assumed he was going to sit on the bell tower, like he's been known to do, but . . . Morning came, and Sora was gone. There has been no trace of him since.

'And as if _that's_ not enough, there is now a boy who looks just like him going around. We've learned that he is part of the Nobody, a group of beings with their own goals in mind.'

'So, what are we supposed to do about it?' I ask. There is no way that they've brought us here, to tell us this, and then to expect us to do nothing . . . right? And even if they do, I won't. _You must always create your own path; you must never walk along by a course someone else has set for you. _

The king smiles, 'I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with doing nothing. Should you accept your mission, Riku, you will be best off infiltrating the Nobody. You have the potential to blend in with ease, and in a few days, they won't suspect a thing. You will try to find out just what they are planning, and report back. Then, you can attempt to find out where Sora is, through them, and bring him back.'

Become a Nobody? I nod, understanding and accepting. 

'Kairi, if you should accept your mission, you will be traveling to where Sora was last seen, and striving to follow the trail after that. It will be hard, but—'

'I'll do it.' Her voice is clear, and as I look over to her, I can see she's taken Sora's disappearance surprisingly well.

'Great!' the king nods, and as he leads us away, I wonder exactly what's happened to Sora. He can't just up and disappear! If he does, what will happen? The Keyblade maintains the balance between dark and light, and if it is eliminated from the equation, I'm afraid to know what will happen. We _must_ find him . . .

*        *        *

_It was getting dark, and Riku was sitting on the paopu tree, staring out into the ocean again. Voices filtered over to him, and since he was hidden within the tree's long, trailing branches, they didn't know he heard them._

_'You know, Riku has changed.' Kairi's voice. But what did she mean, he'd changed? He didn't understand._

_'What do you mean?' Sora, this time, always sticking up for someone._

_'Well . . .'_

_'You okay?'_

_'Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!'_

_What? Riku drew in a sharp breath. He nearly shouted something to them then, but no, better to wait for a response first._

_'Huh?' That was Sora. Sora would be taken aback by this statement, and wouldn't reply._

_A giggle. 'Just kidding.'_

_'What's gotten into you?' asked Sora, also laughing. 'You're the one that's changed, Kairi.'_

_'Maybe . . . you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here.' Kairi's voice was now uncertain, for the first time since their conversation had started. 'Right?'_

_'Yeah, of course!'_

_'That's good. Sora, don't ever change.'_

_'Huh?' Riku smirked slightly. 'Huh?' had to be Sora's catchphrase; he used it often enough!_

_'I just can't wait. Once we set sail . . . it'll be great.'_

_However, as their conversation carried on, Riku was left to wonder if she meant with, or without him._

_It was dark now, and everyone except Riku had returned to their home islands. The silver-haired teen remained on the paopu, staring out into the distance. Kairi's words echoed through his head . . . _'I just can't wait. Once we set sail . . . it'll be great.' _He sighed, thinking about what he'd overheard earlier. Was it possible she—_

_'Deep thoughts?' a strange voice interrupted his thoughts._

_Riku's head snapped up, and he looked over his shoulder, but there was no-one standing on the ground behind him. 'Always thinking,' the voice continued. 'You would be an asset to our cause.'_

_'Where are you?!' Riku hissed, knowing he was looking directly at the source of the voice, although there was nothing there._

_There was a loud crackling noise, and a handful of purple-black flames erupted before him, startling him and nearly knocking him off the tree. 'Why so skittish, boy?' the voice mocked. 'I'm only here to offer you a response to your wish.__'_

_'What wish?' Riku's voice was flat, as though he was not asking, but commanding the man to tell him._

_'Your wish to escape this island, of course.'_

_'And how can _you _help?_'

_'I am here to offer you a way to escape.'_

_Riku was interested now, though we wouldn't show it. In spite of everything,_ a Renegadu never shows weakness, and feelings are weakness. _'Oh? And how can you do _that?'

'Know this: tonight, this world will be in a shape of ruin. And only then will this world's door open. The only way to truly escape is through this door, and if you can find it, you can go anywhere.'

_'Where is it?' Riku asked, desperate. _

_'You must remain here.'_

_'On the island?'_

_'Yes, on this island. The door will appear here. Whatever happens, you cannot leave.'_

_'But what about my friends? What about Sora and Kairi?' Riku asked. Though his friends may be willing to leave him behind, he wouldn't leave them. _

_No matter what._

_'They will come, too.'_

_'How do you know this?'_

_If the man had a visible face, it would have been smirking as he replied nonchalantly, 'I _know.'__

_'Wait!' Riku cried, but the man was gone. There was nothing left but to wait._

_He didn't hear the chorus of little voices around him, chanting into nothingness. _

'Find the heart, the heart of pure. 

Find it, take it, we must lure! 

Lure him to the depths of dark.

Let the darkness make its mark!'

*        *        *

We enter the armory, the king leading the way. 'You know we aren't going to send you out there with nothing to protect yourself,' he tells us, 'but there's really nothing we can do for you, Riku, save teaching you some magic. After you've successfully infiltrated the Nobody, they will begin to teach you their own type of magic, as well. But for Kairi . . .' He lifts a rod from the rack beside him, testing its weight. It is not long, maybe a foot in length, and a deep burgundy color. There is a white star topping it, and two white 'feathers' form a heart-shaped hand guard around the bottom, where she will hold it, protecting her hands from being struck. It is embellished with gold and silver marks, and letters around the middle say 

faith, trust, and hope

It is a beautiful staff, suited to Kairi. As she accepts it, she says, 'This time . . . this time, I won't just sit by. This time, I'll fight!'

'That's it,' the king encourages. 'Now, come on! We'll send you both to your destinations from the courtyard.'

*        *        *

_Riku paced around the room, in deep thought once again. He'd offered Sora the chance to leave the islands, and Sora had tried desperately to reach him, darkness twining around both. Riku had_ thought _that they reached each other, but apparently, Sora had decided not to come, instead to stay on the islands with Kairi, who was missing as well._

_'Problems, my dear?' another voice asked. Riku whirled towards the sound, to see a woman standing before him, clothed in all black. Her head was covered by a strange hood, a strange hood indeed . . . it made her look as though she had horns!_

_'Where are my friends?' he demanded._

_'Ah, your friends,' the woman breathed. 'You wish to see them, do you not?' When Riku didn't reply, she continued, 'I think that could be arranged . . .'_

_However, Riku failed to see the calculating sneer on her face, and continued listening._

_'Kairi!' he shouted, rushing over to the girl's motionless body. He shook her gently, but to no avail. He looked up at the woman, who towered over him now, and demanded, 'What have you done to her?'_

'I _have_ _not done anything,' she replied cryptically. 'If there is anyone who has done anything, it is that wretched boy. While you have pursued to find your friends, he only cavorts around, brandishing the Keyblade.' She paused. 'And to think, that at once . . .'_

_'At once what?' Riku said, again, not quite asking, but demanding to be told._

_'At once, you could have held the Keyblade.'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'Before he received it, _you _were the one who would inherit it, as well as its legendary powers. I believe that if you had obtained it, you could help the girl . . .'_

_'Tell me, what can I do?'_

_As a smirk crossed her face, Riku mentally winced. Whatever she was planning, it couldn't be good . . ._

*        *        * 

'Step into the door,' the king tells me, 'and name your destination: Twilight Town. It will send you straight there, to meet the Nobody. There will be a man waiting for you. He'll help you through training and whatnot, and he'll do his best to help you through your mission.' I nod, and he turns to Kairi. 'You have to go back to Traverse Town. My pals will be waitin' for you at the hotel, so head there and you all can set off. If you need help, Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie will probably be more than happy to help.' I snort softly, remembering the man's aloof manner, doubting the king's words.

Kairi turns to me. 'Well, this is it.'

'Yeah, it is,' I answer, watching as the king opens the door. Inside is a swirling mist of color, and I shiver slightly. I look back at Kairi, and am greatly surprised when I feel her head thread through mine.

'Come on,' she says, smiling at me. 'We'll go together.'

I can't help the smile that springs, unbidden, to my face. 'Yes, Kairi. We'll go together.'

As we step through the door, hand in hand, I know that no matter what happens, we will always be together, though mind and spirit. I know that even if the picture inscribed on the walls of the Secret Place becomes a reality, even if she and Sora share a paopu, we will still be as close as we are now. After all, the legend only says that their destinies will be interlocked, not that they will love each other forever, ne? So perhaps, everything will work out.

But for now . . .

We'll go together.

*        *        *

The rain pours, and lightning crashes outside. I stand inside a building, listening to the rules set for me. I am to be unarmed when I leave (and I have already realized that this means I can acquire a weapon after I've gone) and to rescue the 'victim' outside, fighting already. I must destroy the Heartless covering my assigned area within the time limit, and yes, outside help was allowed, if they came willingly. This meant that the man I was supposed to rescue could help me, afterwards. Did I understand? Yes, I understood.

Good. 

I was pushed through a door in the ceiling, and as it slammed shut behind me, I heard the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking. So, it was pass or die. And _a Renegadu does not fail._

. . . great.

I approached the edge of the building, looking for my target. It wasn't very hard to find him, as he was fighting the Heartless below. I concentrate, using what I have learned, and a Heartless emblem of purple-blue flames surrounds him, the Heartless bursting into smoke when they touch it. He looks up, and I know he is wary of me. After all, I have been training less than a month, and as I've been told, most get three before they're deemed ready to take the final test.

_Something so natural . . ._

The insignia flickers out, and a Heartless takes a careful step forward, long antenna swaying slightly. As it realizes the barrier is gone, its amber eyes glow and it pounces, the Nobody quickly countering with a slash that destroys the thing. But what is it that he's using? I squint through the rain, which trickles down the back of my coat unpleasantly, plastering my hair to my face, and as I find what it is, I am astounded.

_The memory beyond . . ._

The Nobody is using Sora's Keyblades. Two of them, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The former is white and delicate looking, though in actuality it is deadly to the shadows that touch it. There are two rods that create the shaft, and the key part is made with the spindly lines of a child's asterisk. There is a white guard around the part where he grasps it, which look somewhat like angel wings, curving around to meet at the base and top of the grip, ensuring he won't drop it. From the end of it dangles a familiar paopu-shaped keychain: Kairi's good luck charm. In his other hand is the Oblivion, a black Keyblade. It has the same rods creating the shaft, but there is a black chain running the length of them. The guards on either side of the grip are shaped like bat's wings, curving down in the same way as the Oathkeeper does. The blade is shaped like a crown, almost, a crown of black, intricate and yet somehow strong. The keychain hanging from this one is a black crown, similar to the one Sora always wore around his neck.

As the Heartless leap into the air to attack him, he leaps up as well, destroying them midair. From there, they all try to dive upon him, and he soars up again, flipping and hurling the Oathkeeper at the shadows in a move I recognize as Strike Raid. He catches it as he lands, then flips backwards to land at the base of the building upon which I stand. We both look over the sea of Heartless before us, and I know it won't be an easy battle. He looks up at me again, and I approach the edge of the building, looking over the edge at him. 

_Something so simple . . ._

In one quick movement, the man jumps, deftly avoiding a pouncing shadow, and uses a statue to rebound himself, running up the building. The shadows follow him, and some attempt to block his path, but he only slashes them into nothingness as he nears them, and his path stays clear. As I stand, I hear the unmistakable sound of Heartless rising from the surface of the roof, a black pool of their shadow-flesh spawning them. I look down at him again, only to see that he is throwing a Keyblade—the Oblivion—to me. 

It's time to take the plunge. Giving myself no time to think, I dive over the edge of the building, catching the blade with practiced ease. As I continue my plummet towards earth, the man and I look at each other as we pass, and in that one moment I know.

They know exactly why I'm here.

We reach our destinations, flipping around so that I land lightly on the ground, despite the long fall. There are so many Heartless here, too many . . . I plunge in, always remembering what I've been taught: _a Renegadu does not run from his battles._ It's rather simple, considering I've spent the last month suffering humiliating losses (in the beginning) to trained fighters, learning during each and every fight, and eventually learning to defeat them. 

However, as I destroy more and more, I come to grips with what I don't want to believe: this is no test.

If I come close to death, there will be no restoration. If I fall unconscious, the shadows will continue attacking relentlessly, until I am dead. If I lose this battle, I will lose everything.

But I won't let that happen to me! I can't! I renew the vigor with which I attack the shadows, determined to defeat this trial. I refuse to succumb to the darkness.

The beasts seem to come in waves; I wonder when they will end, if ever. There is consolation, though, as I look up and see that my companion is in the same situation. 

But wait! Was that another figure?

Yes, there was a second, rather short figure fighting alongside him, Keyblade flashing in the light. But there's only one other person that has a Keyblade . . .

The king.

My mind occupied with these thoughts, I barely notice the Heartless anymore, instead fighting and parrying automatically, almost knowing where to move to counteract before they act. As my blade slices through one, then continues without resistance, I stop, looking around. Is it possible?

I spin around and slice through the shadow bearing down on me.

Scanning the area again, I notice that there are no Heartless left. I am amazed, and I look up to the other two to see how they are doing. They are surrounded by the hostile shadows, and almost not knowing what I am doing, a hand snakes back into my hair, gently tugging out the knot that holds the blindfold to my eyes. I tilt my head back as I pull the dark material from my face, wondering to myself what the purpose to all this is. I hear the sounds around me have stopped, as though all battle has ceased.

I open my eyes, exposing them to the bright light of the world for the first time in over a month. Then, something amazing happens, something unable to be explained. I stare up at the shadows ringing the figures, and I can feel a power surge out from me. As this ensues, all the shadows around them burst into dust, leaving the three of us in shock. _Wow,_ is all I can think as my knees nearly give; I stumble to a lightpole, leaning against it while I retied the blindfold around my eyes. Now, it just wasn't right to not have it.

The two figures spring from the building tops, landing on the street before me. The king seems as astounded as I at the destruction of the beasts, but the Nobody is regarding me with a cool expression. As I look at him, wondering what will happen now, he speaks only two words:

'Where's Sora?'


End file.
